


Extracts from the Zoological Society

by selahexanimo



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selahexanimo/pseuds/selahexanimo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hypothetical snapshots from the Zoological Society of London, wherein Deryn begins her new career as a murder suspect and a loris goes missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracts from the Zoological Society

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladymordecai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymordecai/gifts).



**Locked Room Mystery**  
(or; An Unfortunate Coda to the Bonus _Goliath_  Chapter)

Deryn hums as she unlocks the door of the changing room, wondering, one minute, how much of Alek’s dress he’ll let her wrest off—

Staring, next minute, down at the body of Dr. Spencer. A bullet hole gapes above the director’s eyes; the balloons of his Huxley costume bob overhead, grotesquely carnivalesque.

Bovril says, “Oh… _my_.”

Alek gasps, “But—God’s _wounds_ —his costume was caught in the chandelier a _moment ago_ —” Deryn thinks, she’s holding the only bloody key to this barking room.

This is how the second career of Mr. Sharp and Mr. Hohenberg begin—with a _bang_. 

 

* * *

 

**Case of the Missing Perspicacious Loris**

The case begins with a stolen clutch of eggs—but it will end, Deryn suspects, with her and Alek’s dismissal from the Zoological Society for _substandard performance._ (Dr. Barlow’s words. She’s growing frantic.)

But the case is barking _mad_ —too many suspects, too much creeping about. Deryn keeps cracking her head on everyone’s bloody furniture.

“At this rate,” Alek says, eyeing Deryn’s latest lump, “you’ll put yourself in a coma." 

“At this rate,” Deryn snorts, “we’ll be short of a job if we don’t find that eyewitness statement you lost.” 

Alek goes shifty-eyed. It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
